nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kington Pound
The '''Kington Pound '''is the currency of the Grand Duchy of Kington Langley, it is the main currency of the country and even though it had only been independent for two years the government refuses to accept Pound Sterling as a secondary currency though many shops and businesses in tourist location accept Pound Sterling. History Formation The idea of a currency for Great Langley was proposed by the Royal Marine garrison that was based on the island only 2 weeks after the formation and capture of the island. They invented a fake currency called the Kington Pound which they jokingly claimed was the currency of Great Langley. After half a year passed and by then the Kington Pound was not just a joke currency anymore as Great Langley starts to ask Britain for the Kington Pound to be a seperate currency. Recognition crisis In early 2006 when Britain has been turned from a dependency to an overseas territory, they feel that now was the time to make a currency and, without authority of the British government, started to print their own money. This led to several years of worldwide political debate deciding whether or not to recognise the Kington Pound as a legal currency. Due to the status of the Kington Pound, several Kingtonian businesses began to suffer as the money was unusable outside Great Langley, many either accepted pounds or refused to use the Kington Pound as a currency. Great Langlian independence In early 2008 the island of Great Langley got independence, the first idea was to continue to use the British Pound Sterling as the national currency until it had a strong and stable enough economy but pressure from the people forced the Kingtonian government to make the Kington Pound the nation's legal tender, it was Kington Langley's first official currency. The currency however was locked with the British Pound so not to loose value which Kington Langley could not afford. The civil war Due to the outbreak of the Kington Langley civil war in late 2008, the Kington Pound was forced to break with the British Pound so not to affect the British economy. The value plummited and eventually got to a point where there was 1,000,154 Kington Pounds to the British Pound. The new government after the war that they didn't need British support to keep the value of the Kington Pound up and so refused to lock the currency with Pound Sterling. Today All promises by the government have so far been put into action, the Pound has never depended on the British Pound since the civil war and even without them the Pound is on the rise with 2.30 to the British Pound. It is now widely used as the currency of Kington Langley and on the 4th of November 2009 it became the most popular currency in Kington Langley overtaking Pound Sterling, the US Dollar and the Euro. It is now listed on the WA factbook of world currencies. Category:Currency of Kington Langley